Double Up
by beckettshooha
Summary: One shot. Slight spoilers for "Time Will Tell"


**Update: 6/27/14. Thanks to Moonchiecat for pointing out my mistake! (I type my chapters/stories on my phone, and usually I catch the dumb autocorrects but I guess I missed this one. Fixed it though.)**

* * *

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Castle yells from the bottom of the stairs.

Kate had been getting their son dressed for his favorite baby-sitter, and coincidentally his favorite sister.

"So? Baby number two is quite possibly on the way?" Alexis questions standing next to her father.

"Ah, no actually, baby number three." He corrects, wrapping his arm around his daughters shoulder. Alexis smiles.

Kate appears a couple seconds later with their almost, two year old, sitting on her hip. He was wearing his favorite green dinosaur shirt.

"Wexy!" James reaches for his big sister. Not quite being able to say his "L's" just yet.

Kate hands her baby to her step-daughter. "Hi, Jamie!" Alexis coos.

"Okay, we need to get going." Castle ushered his wife through the door. "Bye, we'll see you later."

* * *

Ever since they got into the car, he hasn't wiped that stupid adorable grin off his face.

"What?" She asks from the passenger seat.

He glances over at her. She was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. _Crap, he was caught._

"Nothing." He said through his smile. Taking his eyes off the road to look at his wife again. She's not buying it. "Okay." He began, "I'm just- excited, we're having another baby." He explained.

She sighed in relief. Glad to know the meaning behind his smile, isn't some evil plan he'd been working on. Although, he has been wanting another baby really bad lately. Maybe he did have an evil plan brewing. "Well, don't be getting your hopes up, because this has happened before." She says settling back into her seat.

It's true. Before James, they had a pregnancy scare. _Well not scare but surprise_. It was a couple weeks after their wedding and Kate took a pregnancy test, came out positive. They were definitely surprised and kind of getting used to the idea. When they finally made a doctors appointment to confirm the pregnancy, it turns out it was a false positive. Their was no baby. For James they had to triple check. And nine months later, James was born.

"I know but...you know what this means right?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" She asks, genuinely confused.

"We are one baby closer to Simon Doyle's prediction!" He teased.

"Oh, no, no, no. Richard Castle. This is the last baby I'm having." She clarified. "And I can't believe after all these years you still believe that guy."

"Hey! He was a nice guy. And he was right about one thing..." He defended.

"Okay, you turned to serious literature, but that doesn't mean he was from the future." She reasoned.

He just shook his head. His wife was still a nonbeliever.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Castle. I'm Dr. Thompson. Dr. Long is on vacation and I'll be substituting for her." The doctor greeted. They loved Dr. Long and were actually disappointed she was gone. "Don't worry she'll be back in a couple of weeks, but in the mean time, I'll be your doctor." The young man said. He was no older than thirty, and had to just have gotten out of med school. Castle got a certain feeling about this kid. _And it wasn't a good one_. But for Kate's sake he ignored it.

Kate was propped up on the examination table with Castle at her side holding her hand. _He was nervous_. She could tell by how sweaty his palms were. He wanted this baby almost as bad as she did, and she knew it would kill him to find out it was only a false positive again.

They made a good team, not only as partners, but also as parents. Kate especially loved being a mom, and she loved the majority of being pregnant. _Besides the whole labor and all._

"So, will this be your first baby?" Dr. Thompson asked only looking at Kate, putting on his gloves. He was attractive for his age. Short curly blond hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, no this will be my second. His third." She said craning her neck and smiling at her husband. He smiled back.

"I would have never been able to tell you've had a kid before." The doctor winked.

Kate didn't know if she should be flattered or creeped out. She noticed Castle wasn't exactly comfortable with the doctors comment when his grip suddenly got tighter. She glanced up at him. Castle, like she guessed, was giving the doctor a death stare. Dr. Thompson, who was too busy grabbing the gel and setting up his equipment, hadn't noticed. She squeezed her husbands hand. His eyes dropped to her. She mouthed 'relax.' He did as he was told. But he still wanted to either hit the doctor and/or get a new one. _Preferably a girl doctor_.

Once doctor Thompson was situated, he said, "Okay. Shall we get started?"

The couple nodded.

* * *

"Okay. Now this might be a little cold." Dr. Thompson squeezed the gel onto her bare stomach. She hissed slightly at the contact. Before she knew it, he placed the transducer on her belly.

He tried locating a heartbeat with the wand. He seemed to be having difficulty. Rick's heart stop for a moment when the doctors brow furrowed. _Not again_. Kate sighed. He assumed because she thought the exact same thing.

_Not again. She couldn't go through that again. _They_ couldn't go through that again._

Then Dr. Thompson moved the wand to the side of her abdomen. "Ah!" A slight flutter appeared on the screen. Rick and Kate both sighed in relief.

"There's the heartbeat!" The doctor seemed surprised. "This is so cool! This is my first time doing one of these!"

"You don't say?" Rick said sarcastically.

Kate hit him on the chest.

* * *

"That's weird." The doctor said as he moved the wand slightly downward.

"What?!" The parents said in unison.

The doctor squinted, while looking at the screen.

"It's just that-" he stopped. _Maybe to think?_

"Oh _cool_!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" The said again.

"There's two in there!" The doctor explained.

"What?" Kate was shocked. "No _freaking_ way."

"Yeah look." He pointed. Kate scooted closer for a better look. There it was a _second_ heartbeat fluttering. Suddenly, she's feeling slightly overwhelmed. Tears start to form. She has to move her hand over her slack-jawed mouth. Kate closed her eyes and felt her husband wrap his arms around her. She hugged him back. "I told you so." He whispered near the shell of her ear.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered back.


End file.
